


Wait Here with Me, I'll Keep You Warm

by shiningloki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Consensual, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex, Professor Loki (Marvel), Sex, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 08:56:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningloki/pseuds/shiningloki
Summary: Loki's always had a quiet fixation on one of his students. As a drama professor at the university, it would be completely inappropriate to become involved with her. However, when she makes the first move to show him how much she wants him, Loki finds it too hard to deny bringing his fantasies to life.





	Wait Here with Me, I'll Keep You Warm

The winter musical was something that Loki looked forward to every year. After becoming a drama professor at the university, he had adopted the role of directing the university’s winter musical. He had always loved the spirit and passion that his students brought to the stage, and it was the main reason why Loki continued to return to the project every year.

It was opening night of the winter musical, and the crowd had gone wild. The students had truly outdone themselves on that Friday evening. The lead actress, Loki’s star of the show, Ally, had truly stole the hearts of the audience. She was always spectacular, but on this night, she was really on fire.

Loki was just finishing packing up some of his papers in his office when he heard a gentle knocking at his door. He looked up to see Ally standing at his door with a sad smile on her face. 

“Ally? What are you still doing here? The musical ended two hours ago,” Loki said with clear confusion. Ally shuffled into the room and sighed. She ran a hand through her hair as she looked up at her professor.

“Professor, I’m sorry but I’ve been waiting for my ride for what seems like forever and it’s so cold outside so I thought I’d wait in the auditorium, but it was locked. I saw the light on in your office so I figured maybe I could wait here, if you wouldn’t mind?” Ally asked nervously. Loki smiled and gestured to the couch on the left side of his room.

“Of course, Ally. There’s no need for you to get a cold out there. I’m just organizing some things here,” Loki said as he fixed his tie. 

“Thank you, Professor.” Ally turned and walked towards the couch. Loki glanced up to see that she was wearing a tiny little skirt from the last act of the musical that barely left anything to the imagination. No wonder why she was so cold outside. He felt his cheeks warming up at the sight of her. This was totally cliché. A beautiful student alone with her professor in an empty building. This was just what Loki needed.

And it was true, there was no denying that she was beautiful. A pretty face, long legs, enchanting smile. She was everything Loki normally wanted in a girl. But she was his student. He would be lying if he said that didn’t turn him on, but he knew it wasn’t right. 

“Did you enjoy tonight?” Loki asked after he cleared his throat. He was staring at her for too long and he knew he needed to look away. Ally shrugged and played with a loose strand on her coat.

“I guess…” she trailed off. Loki lifted an eyebrow.

“You guess? You seemed great up there, everybody loved you,” Loki explained. “Is something wrong, darling?”

“I was just a bit distracted,” Ally said as she bit her lip. Loki watched her worry his thick, pink lip between her teeth. He imagined what those pretty lips would look like moaning his name or spread around his cock. He shook his head and adjusted himself so Ally wouldn’t see the tightening in his trousers. 

“Why’s that?” Loki asked, trying to look anywhere but at her. 

“Well…”

“You can tell me anything, Ally.” Loki assured her. Ally looked up at him through her eyelashes and slowly stood up. She shed her overcoat and walked towards Loki. He looked down at her, wary of what she was about to do.

“I was kind of distracted by you, Professor,” Ally admitted with a sly voice. Loki lifted his eyebrows, shocked at what the girl had just said.

“Pardon me?” Loki asked. Ally giggled and leaned forward a bit so she could get closer to Loki.

“Well, Professor, you see, I’ve just been so distracted by you and how you look in these suits,” Ally said as she reached out to run her fingers down Loki’s tie. She bit her lip and looked back up at him. “Every time I go to class, I get so wet just thinking about what’s underneath all of this.”

“Oh is that so?” Loki smirked. He knew where this was going, and despite everything in his mind telling him to pump the breaks and get out of the room, he found it impossible to move. He had a beautiful girl that he had fantasized about before basically admitting to him that she wanted him. He would be a fool to pass this opportunity down.

“Mhmm, and I must say, the things I image you doing to me once this suit comes off, well, they’re just downright wrong.” Ally took her hand away from Loki’s tie and placed it on his thigh. 

“Why don’t you show me what kinds of things you’re talking about.” Loki winked. Ally’s cheeks lit up red as she nodded. She ran her hands down Loki’s chest and slowly leaned in to kiss him. She began to undo his tie and unbutton his shirt. Loki couldn’t believe he was actually doing this, but he really didn’t care. He grabbed Ally’s hips and pulled her against him. She let out a squeak against his lips as he kissed her. She groaned against him as he licked into her mouth, seeking dominance over her. He won it without any issues. Loki quickly pushed off his shirt and let Ally run her hands down his smooth chest.

Ally reached forward and cupped the growing bulge in Loki’s pants. He groaned and threw his head back at her contact. Ally took the opportunity to sink to her knees and unbuckle Loki’s belt. She quickly pulled his pants down and took his cock into her mouth. He was huge and heavy on her tongue and salty sweet. She hummed around him as she took him deep into her mouth.

“Fuck, baby, I’ve wanted your mouth around me for so long,” Loki groaned. He threaded his fingers in Ally’s hair and tugged at the roots. She moaned as he pulled her hair, causing sweet vibrations to shoot up through Loki. She was doing everything she could to pleasure him. Ally lifted her hand to pump what she couldn’t take into her mouth. His cock was massive and she wouldn’t be able to take him all without gagging. As she sucked him, Ally wondered if he would even fit inside of her.

Ally pulled off with a pop and Loki looked down to see tears in her eyes. Her hands pumped him lazily as she licked her lips. She leaned back down and teased the head of his cock with her tongue, lapping up the precum that dribbled out from the tip.

“Get up here, Ally. I want to taste that pretty pussy,” Loki growled deep in his chest. Ally stood even though she really wanted to keep sucking him off. But, she wanted his fingers in her more, and the fact that she was about to get that was thrilling her to bits.

Loki made work of getting her shirt off, and once the fabric fell to the floor, he saw that Ally had decided not to wear a bra. He groaned and leaned in, peppering deep, wet kisses all along her breasts. Ally gasped and pushed her chest out further. Loki danced his tongue between her nipples, swirling the little buds and sucking them into his mouth. Her skin was so sweet and he couldn’t even begin to imagine what she would taste like down there.

Loki pulled off, much to Ally’s dismay. He gripped her hips and swung her around so she was laying on his desk. Loki sunk to his knees as he slowly slipped off her barely-there skirt. He gasped at the realization that she wasn’t wearing any panties either.

“Were you expecting this?” Loki asked as he ran a hand down her stomach. Ally nodded with a giggle. 

“Maybe.” She shrugged. Loki spread her legs apart and took in the view of her pussy. He leaned in and ran a finger down her folds, causing Ally’s back to arch off the desk. Clearly, she was sensitive.

Loki took his time with her. He slowly ran his fingers up and down her folds, occasionally dipping to circle her clit. Her whines were delicious and he couldn’t wait to hear how they spilled from her mouth when his cock was actually in her. Loki looked up at her through hooded eyes as he finally slipped a finger into her tight hole. Ally tossed her head back and moved her hands so they could cup her breasts as he fingered her.

“So tight,” Loki crooned as he added a second finger into her and began curling them. “I can’t wait to feel this around my cock.” 

“Oh god, please, Loki!” Ally called out. Loki stopped his movements, causing Ally to look down at him.

“Excuse me?”

“I’m sorry, sir! I meant Professor!” Ally blushed. Loki hummed as he kissed the inside of her thigh.

“Good, it may be after class hours but that doesn’t mean you can break my rules.” Loki snickered as he began to fuck her faster with his fingers. Ally struggled to speak as she continued to keep eye contact with him.

“W-What happens if I do break the rules?” Ally asked. Loki leaned in and blew a stream of cold air over her clit. Ally screeched as she tried to grab hold onto something on the desk.

“You get punished, of course.” Loki shrugged as he leaned in and licked a stripe up Ally’s pussy. She gasped and tossed her head back again. Loki was relentless as he circled her clit with his tongue. He licked at every inch he could get, relishing in the taste of her. She was so sweet and he wanted more and more. He never wanted this to stop. His cock was throbbing, begging for release, as he moved his tongue along her pussy. His fingers curled in her and pumped in and out with vigor. Ally was reaching her climax and she was struggling to hold out.

“I’m going to cum!” Ally yelped. Loki quickly pulled his fingers out and stood up. “What?”

“You’re going to cum around my cock, and only when I say so,” Loki said as he lined himself up with Ally’s hole. She nodded at him, and he pushed his way into her. Her body shook underneath him as she took all of him. Loki ran his hand down her chest and stomach, admiring the way she trembled under his touch. This image was something he desired ever since he met her.

“Fuck me, sir,” Ally gasped once Loki was fully seated inside of her. Loki hooked one arm under her leg, pulling it up to his chest. He braced his other hand on the desk beside her as he started pushing his hips into her. Ally angled her hips upward so she could take as much of him as possible.

“You’re so tight, darling. You feel so good around my cock,” Loki groaned as he fucked her. Ally grabbed his arm and dug her nails into his forearm. 

“Your cock is so big Professor. It’s so deep inside of me,” Ally moaned as she moved her hand down to her clit. She circled the tiny bud as Loki continued to fuck her roughly. Her back was sliding against the wooden desk, and she could feel Loki’s papers shuffling beneath her. There was no doubt that her sweat was staining the sheets of paper, but that only turned her on more.

“Take all of me, baby. You’re so good.” Loki gripped her leg harder as he fucked her. She was so sweet below him. Loki leaned down and sucked bruises into her neck, not caring who saw. Let everyone know that he fucked her, who cares. She was his now, and he wasn’t letting her go. Ally wrapped her arms around Loki’s neck as he pushed into her.

“S-Sir, I need to cum,” Ally gasped. Loki shook his head as he bit her collarbone.

“Not yet,” he commanded. Ally whined as she scraped her nails down Loki’s back, leaving angry, red marks in their wake. Her pussy was red and raw from Loki fucking her nice and deep. He wasn’t messing around with her. He was taking her pleasure for himself, and she loved it.

Loki felt his thrusts getting sloppy as he approached his orgasm. He wanted this to last a lifetime. Her hole was so tight around his cock as he fucked her. His balls kept slapping against her pussy. The way her nails felt rolling down his back was like heaven. 

Ally was a moaning, writhing mess. She was babbling nonsense about Loki fucking her good, and he relished in it. He pulled himself up and stood up straight. He grabbed both of her legs and threw them over his shoulders so he was even deeper in her. 

“I want you to cum for me, baby. I want you to tighten yourself around my cock and cum all over it.” Loki pumped himself into her. The sound of their sex filled the room and most likely the hallway. It was a good thing it was so late at night. Ally nodded as she played with her clit. Loki loved the way that she touched herself and he was sure that this image would be imprinted in his mind for the rest of his life. He let one hand slide down to touch the spot where his cock was fucking into her, and it set Ally off like a rocket. 

“Oh, Professor, fuck!” Ally screamed as she came. Tears dripped from her eyes as she shook, her hole clenching around Loki’s cock.

“Fuck, Ally,” Loki grunted as he spilled himself inside of her. He held his cock as deep in her as he could go, coating her walls. He came more than he ever had as he pressed himself into her tight body. Reluctantly, Loki pulled out and looked down at the tired girl below him.

Loki leaned over her and pressed a deep kiss to her lips. Ally’s arms wrapped around his neck and held him there. She had no intention of letting him go.

“Was it everything you pictured?” Loki mumbled against her lips. Ally nodded with a dreamy sigh.

“Yes, Professor, but I must admit, there is so much more that I want.” Ally giggled. Loki pulled back and stared down into her eyes. They were sparkling from the tears she had shed. Loki pushed some hair behind her ear and paused.

“Ally, you said you were waiting for your ride, but you drove yourself here. I saw you pull into the parking lot,” Loki said slowly. Ally blushed and licked her lips. 

“Well, yeah.”

“So you planned this?”

“Maybe.”

“Fuck, what a devious little girl.” Loki chuckled as he kissed her again. Ally laughed after pulling away from Loki’s kiss. She rested her head back on the desk and ran her hands up his arms.

“I heard you don’t live too far from the university,” Ally said. Loki lifted an eyebrow.

“This is true.” Loki smiled. He already knew what she was insinuating. He didn’t need her to finish the sentence. He pulled her up and ran his hands down the sides of her body. “Let’s get out of here so I could ravish your little body some more. Would you like that, princess?”

“Yes, Professor.”


End file.
